The Table
Meta-Concept page. '' The Table is everyone playing including the GM. Generally, we refer to The Table when we're trying to "fairly" make decisions about either a situation in play or the execution of a game mechanic. The Table is a crucial concept to the nature of Fate because it embraces and provokes the collaborative storytelling trope which is the heart of Fate. It's a good way to resolve issues that may impact a player or the GM! But it's also very important to the PW Server because it comprises the group of players who have come together for a Session and allows all to have impact in decisions which could affect the outcome of the Session. A quasi-democratic tool, The Table can be bought to bear (by GM or by Player) any time a situation or use of a mechanic or a narrative detail is dubious to one or more of the group. The principle is that The Table knows what's good for the fun or at least the continued viability of the Session. It's important to remember that the GM is part of The Table, though he holds a special spot: "First Among Equals." When a Table resolution is called for the GM can decide to vote, abstain from voting or simply stand on his or her status as GM and make the call, disregarding the consensus of The Table. ''Example: Towards the end of a Session, we had a player leaving early, during the beginning of a combat Scene. He wanted his character to free the bad guys we had just captured and then his character would just leave. One of the players quickly called for a Table resolution stating that this was just a blatant injection of bad-mannered foolishness given that the exiting player's character would not be there to bear the consequences. The Table agreed; the GM quickly overturned the request and simply stated that his character '''poofed' fabulously off to some sunset.'' The Table is a useful tool and element because it gives the players a voice in what would, in most games, be referee level matters and it allows the GM to poll the players to see how they want to proceed concerning a matter - he/she doesn't have to do all the heavy lifting. Table Rulings and the Community Most Table Rulings won't go any further than that particular Session. However, a GM may decide to incorporate elements of the Ruling or the Ruling in its entirety in his/her future Sessions. Remember that Table Rulings don't trump Game Rules or Server Guidelines, as this is the level of default resolution for the entire Server. If it's already written as a standing rule, we go with that to avoid confusion. If, in a Table Ruling, the players violate a Game Rule and that Ruling is bought forth in another Session, a player who notices that it's a rule violation may inform the GM of such - hopefully quietly. If a GM comes up with what he feels is a really good Table Ruling - one that he thinks should be extended as an option throughout the Server, he should bring it forth to the other GMs. Other GMs may adopt it if they think it's nice and/or useful, but Table Rulings aren't "binding" upon the Community. Category:Meta-Concepts